


Bubbly

by GoldSharpie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Kim Hongjoong-centric, M/M, Soulmates, how do you tag, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldSharpie/pseuds/GoldSharpie
Summary: Hongjoong finally meets his soulmates.





	Bubbly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ateez au so please be nice to me ^ㅅ^
> 
> twitter: @gold_sharpie

Hongjoong remembers giving himself his name, he thought it was fitting that he picked it because of the soulmates he saw holding hands, giggling and whispering each others names. He loved his name, it was nice to finally be called something other than what he was, to be known for his name as a being, not just the thing he made.

If anyone ever knew Hongjoong one of the first words you’d use to describe him so bubbly. It was after the gift he gave to the humans on earth, he was the happiness that was around and thought he’d be able to spice it up. Leading to him enjoying his time on earth, until he picked a new planet to live on. 

On earth he enjoyed his time so much, even if he couldn’t be seen or touch other people, he really didn’t mind. He met others like him too, that wanted to enjoy earth for a little bit before going home. Hongjoong never even planned to stay as long as he did, but he felt like he was drawn to earth, couldn’t leave because he felt like he was leaving pieces himself.

It came as a surprise as one day, when walking around seeing all the soulmates out today, as that day was national soulmates day. A day to celebrate your soulmates, because people didn’t really celebrate when soulmates got together, it was meaningless because they new they were going to be together forever. 

Hongjoong hadn’t been paying attention to where he was walking, he didn’t need to when people couldn’t touch or see him, when he felt himself hit a solid object and fall to the ground. Looking around confused he spots a man with long legs also on the ground staring at him. Hongjoong quickly got up alarmed, how could this man see and touch him? Suddenly he looked around and realized that other spectators were watching too, including a group of six other men.

Hongjoong was in such a state of alarm and confusion that he didn’t notice the tall man get up and start getting closer to him. The man put his hand on his shoulder and rapidly it made sense, the spark told Hongjoong everything it needed too. The man in front of him was soulmate, the man seemed to realize that too as his eyes widened.

Unexpectedly the man whips his head towards the group if six yelling, “Guys! It’s him! He’s our last soulmate!-“ he suddenly turns back toward Hongjoong a little flustered, “sorry i didn’t introduce myself, my name is Yunho. what’s your name?”

Hongjoong is still stunned by everything it takes him a couple seconds for his mind to process everything that just happened, but when he does he just giggles. He giggles so much that he misses the soft smiles on Yunho and the rests’ faces. 

“Sor- sorry! that was just really cute, my names is Hongjoong, and i’m happy to meet you! Are the others guys over there my other soulmates too? I never thought i’d meet my soulmate!” Hongjoongs eyes had been sparkling as he finished talking. 

Hongjoong then was quickly brought over to the group of six and introduced. This was the beginning of a new beginning for him, to have seven other people with him, to endlessly talk about other planets and where he’s from, and how much he loves them.

Because now that he met them it’s all or none.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked to, I’m sorry it was so bad I really need to get better. 
> 
> T_T 
> 
> please comment so i know you actually liked it
> 
> also if you have a promt you want me to write i can see what i can do?


End file.
